Ignition systems are continually exposed to damaging environmental conditions during the time of operation, such as high temperatures, high humidity, incrustations and corrosion from different types of combustibles used, etc.
These conditions are aggravated when the igniter works within industrial oil burning furnaces. Exposure of electrical components of the igniter to the environment inside such furnaces may cause damages, such as incrustations and corrosion, which in turn causes ignition delays and a shortening of the useful life of said components.
Thus, a technique is needed to provide an electrical igniter, with a safety mechanism that allows the source of ignition to be retracted during the period of inactivity, avoiding unnecessary contact of said source of ignition with the environment inside the furnace.
The igniter described in this invention provides safety in industrial furnaces and protects the integrity of the electrical components of the igniter.